Linaje en llamas
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: la magia God slayer es similar al Dragon slayer. Ellos tienen padres dragones ,entonces ¿donde están los padres de los God slayers? esta es la historia de como zancrow termino siendo un sociopata arrogante dispuesto de dañar a sus compañeros ,aun con todo eso ¿porque fue amable con Meredy? la respuesta esta ahí y todo por culpa de su padre ,Kagutsuchi. Mencion Zanmere.


**Linaje en llamas.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

**Mi personaje favorito es Zancrow porque aun cuando era malo también tiene una parte de bueno, pequeña, pero que puede ser explotada. Por eso personajes como el, Sting, Minerva me caen bien porque tanto por su personalidad abrasiva como también porque uno puede inventarle un pasado todo loco y que termina siendo genial. En fin. Aquí esta el pasado de Zancrow y del porque es como es el.**

* * *

-la magia God Slayer no es algo simple, Zancrow, es algo muy peligroso pero codiciado en este mundo ¿estás seguro de aprender de esta magia?

-¡claro que sí, maestro hades! ¡Le aseguro que le hare orgulloso!-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa alegre un niño no más de ocho años de cabellos rubios rizados y unos ojos verdosos claros, se trataba de Zancrow Shura, un niño huérfano de Crocus que fue encontrado por Purehito ahora autonombrado Hades y que decidió llevárselo con el debido que Zancrow poseía una gran cantidad de poder mágico y su cuerpo era muy resistente a su corta edad. En ese momento el pequeño rubio se encontraba con el mago mayor en una sala especial de entrenamiento de la futura sede del gremio Grimoire hearts.

-Bien, porque espero siempre lo mejor ¿quede claro, Zancrow?

-¡si señor!

-Bien. Comenzare primero de cómo te enseñare esta magia….no…en realidad no te la enseñare así de simple…. ¿ves esto?-Pregunto hades sacando de su túnica un pergamino pero en vez de ser de papel o algo así este estaba hecho de piedra en la cual tenía un especie de símbolo de fuego solo que en vez de ser su color natural este era negro. Zancrow le miro por un segundo antes de asentir inseguro-Bien, necesito que primero entrenes tu cuerpo ante la magia de fuego y después cuando lo toques podrás acceder al poder de la magia de God Slayer ¿Cómo funciona esto? Este pergamino de roca reacciono cuando tu estuviste cerca, eres el elegido para ser su portador ¿entendiste Zancrow?

-¡si maestro!-Respondió Zancrow con una gran sonrisa alegre e inocente. Interiormente hades sintió una pequeña mueca de simpatía y culpa por el niño, era muy inocente y de buenas intenciones y será terrible cuando se dé cuenta que ellos eran magos oscuros o en su caso en un futuro mago oscuro pero hades necesitaba formar a su elite de su propio gremio, a los Kin del purgatorio. Desechando ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa poso el pergamino de piedra en un estante y comenzó a caminar llevándose consigo a Zancrow para ayudarle a estar más en sintonía con la magia de fuego. Hades no se dio cuenta como Zancrow miro hacia atrás, al pergamino, y que dicho objeto haya brillado por un segundo y ese momento Zancrow se sintió un poco inseguro ante su decisión.

Porque juro que miro una escalofriante sonrisa.

* * *

Un año después comenzaría finalmente el momento en que Zancrow recibiría plenamente la magia de God Slayer y estaba super emocionado ya que durante un año tuvo que aprender a estar en sintonía con su fuego interior y lo usual para hacer eso era estar varios días meditando o solo respirando o volviendo su magia interna a una de calor, era desesperante pero el maestro hades era alguien muy estricto por lo que siguió a la piel de la letra sus instrucciones. Desde ese año habían llegado unos nuevos compañeros, Ultear y azuma, lo cual se volvieron sus mejores amigos aunque Ultear era fría, cruel y malhumorada, azuma era alguien que le encantaba pelear y si no era usualmente alguien calmado pero Zancrow se conformó. Con eso en mente Zancrow se dirigió al salón principal para por fin estar en contacto con el pergamino de piedra y así ser un God Slayer. Con la emoción recorriendo por su piel, el rubio se lanzó directamente hacia el mencionado lugar entrando con cuidado pero con emoción.

Era el día.

-Veo que ya has llegado Zancrow. Acercaste y toma el pergamino, ha llegado el momento de que cumplas con tu destino-Dijo hades sentando en su asiento siendo respaldado por Ultear, azuma y Caprico. Zancrow sonrió levemente pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción por lo que se acercó al altar en donde estaba el pergamino y en un momento de duda extendió la mano y toco el pergamino con sus dedos. A los tres segundo una gran explosión de fuego negro surgió del pergamino hasta que se dirigió hacia Zancrow y entro forzosamente a su boca a lo cual el rubio comenzó a gritar entre adolorido e incómodo. Hades alzo una mano deteniendo tanto a azuma y a Ultear sabiendo bien que Zancrow solo estaba absorbiendo las llamas que le convertiría definitivamente en un God Slayer-…esperen y verán el resurgimiento de un dios.

Ellos no sabían y que nadie sabrá por mucho tiempo que…algo terrible acababa de suceder.

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?-Zancrow sabía que estaba en su mente, a su alrededor era completamente blanco y además que el maestro hades le ha entrenado en cómo reaccionar ante los ataques mentales, por lo que sabía bien que estaba en una especie de conexión mental. Su pregunta derivaba al ver a un ser frente suyo, estaba compuesto de fuego negro que le daba la forma de una persona de grandes hombros, de cabellos largos, de una altura prominente y con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-**oh…oh….que cruel eres…. ¿no sabes quién soy yo? ¿No que eras el que recibirías mi poder?...oh que mal….**

**-**Yo…eh…. ¿de que estas hablando?

-**…pequeño bobo, yo soy tu papa.**

**-**¿mi padre? ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Yo no tengo familia! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

-**Oh mi pequeño Zancrow, sí que soy tu padre. Veras….los dioses no podemos estar en tu mundo…pero dejamos nuestro poder en ella para quien sea digno…y tu….tienes una esencia que me…llama la atención….al igual que los Dragon Slayers…es un padre el que da su poder para matarle a su hijo…mi pequeño God Slayer de fuego….tú eres mi hijo, así de simple.**

**-**….oh….supongo que….es cierto de todos modo. Entonces… ¿Quién eres?

-**Bueno, ahora que estas calmado, puedo te, mi niño. Soy Kagutsuchi, el dios del fuego. Las llamas surcan en tus venas, no me hagas repudiarte hijo mío, hazme orgulloso.**

**-**¿ara? ¿Y cómo?

-**Fácil…-**Susurro con voz suave la figura ahora reconocida como Kagutsuchi mientras se movía con lentitud hacia Zancrow hasta que estaba frente suyo. Zancrow no sabía que en ese momento, su destino estaba sellado. Porque lo siguiente que sentiría era como en un parpadeo sintió como sangre salía de su boca y podía sentir en su pecho una mano apretar su corazón con asco y maldad-….**tendrás que matarme mi querido niño. Será divertido.**

**-**¡AAAAHHHH!-Y como la mente no hay tiempo. Seria unos siglos después de tormentos que Zancrow saldría.

Pero jamás seria el mismo después de ello.

* * *

Meredy paseaba por los pasillos de la vieja nave de Grimoire hearts en la búsqueda de sus viejas cosas ,habían pasado cinco años desde la batalla en la isla Tenrou y Ultear había encontrado finalmente en donde estaba la antigua nave de su ex gremio por lo cual Meredy fue enviada para ver si se podía encontrar algo de valor. Meredy no encontró mucho por lo cual su deseo de tener algunas de sus viejas pertenecías en su antigua habitación. Así iba por ahí hasta que escucho el sonido de algo cayéndose por lo que en estado de alerta se dirigió rápidamente pero con cuidado para ver si había algún enemigo. Le tomo como cinco minutos hasta que llego el punto del sonido e hizo una mueca de odio descubriendo que se trataba de la misteriosa y casi prohibida para todos habitación de Zancrow.

-…._la habitación en la que nadie quería entrar. Ese desgraciado deberá de tener muchísimo secretos. Si, voy a darle un vistazo-_Con eso en mente Meredy entro a la habitación en la que nadie, según pudo recordar, jamás ha entrado en todo el gremio. No se sorprendió mucho a simple vista cuando entro a la habitación, notando la sangre seca en las paredes pero entonces noto que la habitación no tenía bombillas prendidas por lo que presiono el interruptor y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Era una habitación pequeña y si, había sangre seca pero Meredy siendo ex miembro de un gremio oscuro y ahora uno independiente en la cual tienen misiones de investigación, ella fue capaz de analizar que la sangre no era de forma de asesinato, eran…auto infligido. Meredy alzo un poco las cejas mirando como en una pared había marcas de sangre solo que alrededor de abolladuras profundas, eran sangre caídas de puños y Meredy concordó que fueron hechas por Zancrow pero eso no explicaba mucho. Si Zancrow quería pelear o lastimar a algo, muy bien podría ir al gimnasio a despedazar a algunos de los miembros de menor rango. Después estaban las manchas de sangre seca en el piso a lado de algunos objetos corta punzantes. Había igual arañazos en las paredes y marcas de puño pero Meredy no le dio vuelta al asunto. Por lo que se movió un poco en la habitación hasta que encontró aquello que había causado aquel sonido que le había llamado la atención. Era una caja que se había caído de una cómoda y de la cual en la misma había dejado caer un marco de una foto.

-¿Qué será?...-Murmuro Meredy tomando la caja y la foto ya con el vidrio rota. Cuando miro la fotografía sintió como el aire se le escapaba, era la imagen de hace muchísimo años de Ultear, Azuma y de Zancrow…pero este se veía muy diferente, lo más notable era que no tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello no era tan largo pero lo más notable era que tenía una sonrisa genuinamente alegre e infantil. Y eso hizo que Meredy sintiera un revoltijo de emociones en la copa del estómago, tanto incredulidad, curiosidad y un poco de asco debido que no podía creer que aquel niño era realmente Zancrow. Era completamente ilógico. Recordando que había una caja ella miro dentro de la misma buscando alguna clase de información, encontró solo una libreta y algunas armas viejas y oxidadas. Curiosa tomo la libreta dejando la caja en la cama vieja de Zancrow y tomo asiento igual, dispuesta a leer que era. Ella analizo que era un cuaderno viejo de la cual estaba muy desgatado y que en la esquina derecha tenía una palabra-…. ¿diario? ¿Zancrow tenía un diario? Oh, tiene que ser interesante.

Así Meredy comenzó a leer lo que era la vida del God Slayer de fuego y lo que encontró el dejo mudo y en shock. Leyó los primeros días de Zancrow en Grimoire hearts, de cómo congenio a su modo con Ultear y Azuma, de como esperaba ser mucho más fuerte para hacer orgulloso al maestro hades, claramente mostraba una gran persona aun en un gremio oscuro pero según pudo leer en el diario, todo cambio cuando oficialmente se convirtió en un God Slayer. Hablo de como los God Slayers se encontraban con sus padres al aprender su magia ,de cómo este le daba una prueba y del resultado después de pasarla ,pero Zancrow tuvo la maldita mala suerte de que su padre dios era uno de los peores de todos ,Kagutsuchi no es un dios benevolente y su forma de fuego es una prueba de ello ,Kagutsuchi desde que nació ha sido alguien malévolo ,malicioso ,despiadado ,cruel y sanguinario ,lo cual explicaba en que el momento en que nació de su madre Izanami ,justamente el momento de nacer incinero hasta casi al borde de la muerte a su propia madre y volviéndola estéril como regalo de compensación ,Kagutsuchi después seria despedazado por su padre pero siendo un dios ,su ser aun siguió existiendo.

Zancrow fue empalado, apuñalado, quemado, ahogado y golpeado por su propio padre divino en su prueba y debido a no pasarla ya que el no tuvo la agilidad mental de enfrentar a su padre divino, el fallo la prueba. Como maldición él tuvo que soportar para siempre un estigma de Kagutsuchi en el, después de ser un God Slayer de fuego comenzó los problemas. Las pesadillas, la depresión, el ataque aleatorio de ira, el hecho que magia estaba estancada en un momento conllevo que Zancrow se recluyera por sí mismo. Y eso explicaba mucho del porque Zancrow no pudo ganarle a Natsu Dragneel y de porque incluso no uso el arte secreta de God Slayer e incluso entonces no posee su God Force después de detallar en su diario que comió durante horas llamas mágicas sin resultado alguno. Para Meredy la respuesta era clara: Zancrow fue un God Slayer defectuoso. Entonces ,según conto ,comenzaron los susurros ,la paranoia ,el estrés de parte de subconsciente de su padre Kagutsuchi en su mente ,incitándole a quemar a todos ,a destruir ,a despedazar a quien se le cruzara y Meredy entendió ese momento el porqué de Zancrow. Él fue llevado a la locura por su propio padre divino. Según el diario fue cuando que comenzó a masacrar a sus enemigos que sus llamas eran más fuertes pero igual hacia que perdiera los cabales en sus momentos como atacar a sus compañeros sin poderlo evitar. Razón por la cual Ultear ya no le habla y Azuma solo ve como un sucio asesino.

-"….maldigo el día en que me volví un God Slayer….pero….el maestro hades me necesita…el me necesitaba"…-Recito Meredy completamente encimada en lo escrito en el diario. Fueron solo dos entradas hasta que Zancrow comenzara a mostrar naturalmente más de la faceta que tendría en el futuro pero de vez en cuando soltaba comentario que tenía que aguantarse y controlarse de no volverse loco, que las pesadillas jamás terminaban, ser atacados de la peores maneras por quien dice ser tu padre y hablarte con un cariño enfermizo perturbaría muchísimo a cualquiera. Finalmente los últimos escritos de Zancrow solo decía algo que dejo helada a Meredy-… "la niña no debe de estar aquí. Es débil, es inocente. No debería de terminar como yo" "Ultear es una perra traicionera ¿Por qué manipularía a esa inocente niña? ¿Por qué mi antigua amiga haría tal cosa?"…. "ella me recuerda a mí. La pobre Meredy sufrirá"….oh…Zancrow…

Las últimas palabras escritas de Zancrow eran simplemente que ya le daba lo mismo todo y que solo se centrarían en servir lealmente a hades y la razón del porque deseaba con desespero el supuesto poder de Zeref con la magia primordial. Fue escrito hacia unos dos meses ante del ataque de isla Tenrou y Meredy podía recordar que él se volvió un poco más cruel con los miembros de Grimoire hearts de menor rango y que en momento de rareza, él era bueno con ella, únicamente ella como cuando Ultear le había reprendido en aquella ocasión cuando ocurrió la guerra contra Fairy tail. Y podía entender bien porque aun después de eso ella había atacado, su lealtad por hades y el gremio era lo único que tenía, después de perder su inocencia, después de perder su propia cordura e inclusos sus propios ojos verde fueron vueltos a unos endemoniados rojos sangrientos. El sacrifico tanto como para que…una estúpida ingenua niña traicionara su gremio. Y al final lo pago caro. Asesinado por….Zeref, el que Zancrow esperaba que diera la clave para conseguir lo que él deseaba tanto…

-Haberle ganado a Kagutsuchi….-Susurro Meredy viendo esa pequeña parte en el diario personal de Zancrow, su deseo más preciado era poder haber matado realmente al maldito de su padre divino. Haber tenido la paz y calma que se merecía. Recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y perder todos los horrores que había hecho. Era un deseo un poco egoísta e infantil pero para Zancrow era todo. Su único anhelo, la única razón del que seguía ciegamente a hades. Meredy cerró los ojos mientras sentía que las lágrimas caían y no hizo demás por limpiarlas. Era mejor darle un tributo a alguien tan complicado y que en un retorcido sentido trato de hacer lo mejor por ella. Era triste que Zancrow fuera así solo porque….

Tuvo un mal padre. Fue mala suerte. Todo fue mala suerte.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola, hola, aquí en una vez más subiendo fics a mi cuenta. En este se explica la vida de Zancrow, alguien parecido en Natsu al principio pero que fue trastornado por su padre divino. Kagutsuchi en la cultura japonesa existe, según, quemo a su madre al nacer, lo cual mi pensamiento seria que él no le importa quemar a quien sea, hasta lastimar a sus seres queridos, Zancrow en cierto sentido es así, quemo a sus aliados y ataco a Meredy aun cuando antes demostró que ella le importaba. En fin. Es un buen personaje, lástima que no fue muy bien explotado.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
